


Even Guards Get Sick

by TheSerpentGamer



Series: Medieval AU (Not HCFTT) [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Gen, M/M, Sick Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:17:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSerpentGamer/pseuds/TheSerpentGamer
Summary: Platonic LAMP with Prinxiety mixed inSummary: medieval AU, [SAME AU AS MIRTHFUL OPPORTUNITIES BROUGHT TO LIGHT] Virgil feels that he has to be strong and able to handle anything, and he won’t accept help or rest, even when he starts to feel illI love feedback! Critique is greatly appreciated! SICKFIC TIME





	Even Guards Get Sick

Virgil may be infuriatingly lax about certain things, sometimes disrespectful, he may seem like he doesn’t care, but he was serious about his job as the top guard. 

He was known for his strength, reflexes, and incredible instinct and intuition. He could spot someone with ill intentions a mile away, and was too cautious and on edge to ever be snuck up on.

So when he didn’t feel his best, he decided to push on through. 

What if when he took a day off, an assassin came after Roman? And he wasn’t there to protect him? What if a thief broke in and he wasn’t there to help?

Virgil knew he wasn’t the only guard, and the other castle guards were more than capable of handling those tasks, he just felt anxious that if he wasn’t on guard something bad would happen.

So when he felt more tired when he got out of bed, and when his head was a little more cloudy than usual, he ignored it.

“Guard dismissed.” The squadron lead dismissed the unit with a salute and the rest of the guard followed on beat, with Virgil lagging behind a bit.

He grunted to himself and tried to ignore the growing pounding in his head as he walked towards Prince Roman’s tower as they usually met once he was dismissed.

His feet began dragging not that he noticed through his slowly swaying vision.

As he reached the door, Virgil reached out to steady himself on the railing.

The door swung open to reveal an enthusiastic prince. “Ah, Virgil. I’m happy to see you! We’re going to visit Logan today.” Roman’s smile faded when he noticed Virgil’s tired eyes and exhausted demeanor. “My love, are you alright?”

“I’m fine, Princey.” Virgil answered a bit too quickly with a slight rasp. He coughed into his fist before standing back upright.

“Virgil, are you sure, you don’t look well.” Roman noticed bags under his eyes and his face was paler than usual.

“I’m fine. I’m top guard, I think I can handle a little tiredness.”

“I think it’s more than a little tiredness-”

“Hey kiddos!” Came a cheerful voice. Roman turned his attention to see Patton bounding up towards them. “We heading to Lo-Lo’s?”

“Yes. but Virgi-” Roman started before being interrupted. 

“Yeah, we’re heading over there now.” Virgil said weakly and started walking, trying to keep his face away from Patton so he wouldn’t worry.

Worrying was his job. He was top guard. He was supposed to protect everyone from anything. How’s he supposed to do that if he can’t fight off a little cold?

Roman followed, continually inquiring about his health only for Virgil to change the topic. The wizard’s tower wasn’t far, so it wasn’t much effort to keep from talking about it.

“Ooh, we’re here! I can’t wait to say hi again!” Patton hopped up the front steps and gave a rhythmic knock to signal their arrival.

Virgil sniffed and wiped nose, stifling another cough. Roman was about to speak up again before Logan opened the door. 

“Ah, Greetings. Patton, Prince Roman, Sir Virgil.” Logan nodded at each of them, but paused when he saw Virgil’s state. 

“Virgil, are you alright? You don’t seem well-”

“I’m fine. just- a little tired. I… didn’t get a lot of sleep last night.” Virgil shrugged off the topic and went inside.

Logan looked to Roman with a curious expression. 

“He keeps saying he’s fine but look at him! He’s as white as a cloud!”

“He seems ill.”

“That’s what I thought, but he won’t let us talk about it. He keeps changing the subject.”

“Why would he be ignoring his own health?” 

“I don’t know, but I don’t think that’s important right now.”

“How would that not be important?”

“I’m just saying we need to focus on his health.”

“That’s what I’ve been attempting!”

The two quietly bickered at the doorway. Virgil meanwhile was leaning on a wall, trying to ignore his exhaustion. 

“Kiddo?” Patton finally seemed to take notice. “Are you feeling okay?” 

Virgil was about to make another excuse, but his eye caught something. Logan and Roman were arguing in the doorway, allowing sight outside.

Someone was running, cloaked in a hood, with a bag of gold coins and a dagger.

“Thief.” Virgil rasped. 

“Huh?” Patton was about to reach out, but Virgil was gone. 

Despite his tiredness, Virgil pushed himself. His adrenaline pushed him, and he was running. He dashed out the door with focus on the thief. He recognized that hood, that was one of the ones cause them trouble in the plaza. 

“Virgil, wait!” He heard Roman call, but he focused on catching up to the thief, because he knew if he stopped, he wouldn’t be able to run again.

“Shit! Get away you guard scum!” The man spat.

Virgil took a breath and with a final sprint, tackled the man to the ground.

He yelled out, ignoring the pain in his throat. “ALPHA UNIT, SUSPECT APPREHENDED.” To call other guards nearby.

Soon, two other guards came up to take the apprehended thief to custody.

“Wow, you’re so vigilant!”

“It’s no wonder you’re top guard.”

He did it. Despite his illness, he still kept up with the expectations of the head guard.

So… why was everything going numb?

Somewhere he could hear Logan and Roman… even Patton calling to him.

The colors swirled and his knees buckled, and he was on the floor. The last thing he saw before he blacked out was Roman crouched above him with a look of pure concern.

…

Virgil awoke slowly, his eyes creaking open to a pounding headache and a painfully sore throat. 

He was… in a bed? But wasn’t he on the ground outside?

“Oh, Virgil, thank goodness!”

“R-Ro-?” Virgil rasped. He saw Roman sitting to his left, Patton on his right, and Logan standing by his foot board with a comforting smile.

“Save your voice, Virgil. It needs rest, as do you.” 

“You gave us quite the scare there, kiddo.”

“After you fainted we were all very worried. We thought that no good scoundrel did something to you!” Roman gave Virgil’s arm a squeeze.

“Turns out, you just pushed yourself too hard.” Patton sighed. “Kiddo, if you were sick, you should have just told us. We would have taken care of you.”

“But… I-I’m… top guard. I need… to handle… it.” Virgil rasped out. 

“Even top guards need sick days. You’re still human, no one thinks less of you simply because you caught the flu.” Roman smiled. “You’re still my hero.”

Virgil smiled weakly.

“I would kiss you but I’m sure then our positions would be reversed.”

“Roman do not kiss him.”

“I said I wasn’t going to!”

Virgil would have laughed if his throat didn’t hurt like hell.

“So I got some books from the local library I thought you’d like.” Patton gestured to a large stack of books. “To read while you’re in bed.”

“I’m currently working on elixirs that help deal with pain and congestion.” Logan added.

“And I will be here every moment you’re ill to support you, and remind you that you will always be an amazing guard even if you’re sick.”

Virgil smiled genuinely at his three best friends (one of whom was his boyfriend), caring for him and thinking of him.

For once, he was being taken care of and protected.

So Virgil was piled in blankets and read stories with three amazing friends until he drifted to sleep.


End file.
